everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Deryn Corbeau
'Deryn Corbeau '''is the daughter of Monsieur Corbeau in Le Corbeau et Le Renard. She's destined to have her cheese stolen; this makes her very upset. Character Personality Deryn is suspicious of all new people, especially people who are eyeing her food. She loves to sing, loves to climb trees, and loves cheese. Beyond that, she's excitable, vivacious, a vivid daydreamer, and a ''little oblivious. Deryn is one who is suspicious of all ''compliments, but easily falls for them regardless. In that respect, she's perfect for her role. Appearance This Crow is curvaceous in all the right places, with dark brown skin and eyes just as dark. Her hair is black and falls just above her shoulders - Deryn likes to keep it short for cooking. Her dress has music, feather, and cheese motifs, all representative of her story. She stands at roughly 5'4", with long legs and arms. Her torso is fairly short in comparison. As of Legacy Year, Deryn has small nubby wings that are more like fledgling wings and are easily hidden in her clothing. By the time she graduates, she will have fully functioning wings. Fairy Tale: Le Corbeau et Le Renard Basic Summary Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché, Tenait en son bec un fromage. Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché, Lui tint à peu près ce langage : "Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau. Que vous êtes joli ! que vous me semblez beau ! Sans mentir, si votre ramage Se rapporte à votre plumage, Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois." A ces mots le Corbeau ne se sent pas de joie ; Et pour montrer sa belle voix, Il ouvre un large bec, laisse tomber sa proie. Le Renard s'en saisit, et dit : "Mon bon Monsieur, Apprenez que tout flatteur Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute : Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage, sans doute. " Le Corbeau, honteux et confus, Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Master Crow perched on a tree, Was holding a cheese in his beak. Master Fox attracted by the smell Said something like this: "Well, Hello Mister Crow! How beautiful you are! how nice you seem to me! Really, if your voice Is like your plumage, You are the phoenix of all the inhabitants of these woods." At these words, the Crow is overjoyed. And in order to show off his beautiful voice, He opens his beak wide, lets his prey fall The Fox grabs it, and says: "My good man, Learn that every flatterer Lives at the expense of the one who listens to him. This lesson, without doubt, is well worth a cheese." The Crow, ashamed and embarrassed, Swore, but a little late, that he would not be taken again. How Deryn Ties Into It idk how to answer this tbh her parents did the do and had her and her sister Relationships Family Deryn is close with all her family (Tori has no names for her parents), especially her sister Oiseau Friends Barley is one of her closest friends at EAH, the pair having bonded over shiny things and the fact that crow is in both their names. She adores the scarecrow, to the point of having a crush on him, but don't tell him that. She'll throw cheese at you. Todd Renard is her best friend forever after, and has been since they were little nursery rhymes. He's destined to be the fox who steals her cheese in their tale, but that hasn't stopped the two from bonding and joking about it. No one could ever tell her that Todd, despite his sneaky ways, was a bad person, or a thief. He's just following the story, after all. Pet Deryn has no pets - she finds it rather boorish since she, herself, is an animal. Romance Okay, don't tell him, but she has a serious crush on Barley, the successor of the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. She's in denial, because of the irony of a ''crow liking something that's meant to scare her and her kind. Featured Fanfics * Honey and the Bee * and more to come! Gallery Deryn bb.jpg Barlyn.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Ship of the Month Category:The Fox and The Crow